


Hell's Kitchen

by NanoNaga



Series: Everyone in JBJ is whipped for Taehyun (even Taehyun himself) [2]
Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Donghan talks a lot, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanoNaga/pseuds/NanoNaga
Summary: Donghan fucks Taehyun in the kitchen much to the despair of Kenta who’s apparently the only one in the dorms who doesn’t want to eat ass. (Despite the title, Gordon Ramsay is not included in this fic unfortunately.)





	Hell's Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm back with another JBJ x Taehyun fic cos I love Taehyun so much and I love seeing other people love him too heh.  
> Hope you'll enjoy reading this fic!

"Wait, Donghan not here, we'll get caught-- _hnngh_ ,"  
  
Donghan hikes a hand up Taehyun's shirt, caressing the smooth flesh and reaching out to pinch his nipples, causing him to squirm in his grasp. Taehyun whines at the mild pain but was unable to do anything about it, one of Donghan's hands gripping both of his wrists above him, pinning him against the kitchen wall.  
  
"Caught by who hyung? The rest of them?" Donghan asks rhetorically, referring to the other JBJ members. None of them were home from buying dinner and groceries yet, but they were expected to reach in a bit. He has to make this quick if he doesn't want Kenta to lecture him about fucking in the kitchen. Donghan could already hear Kenta shrieking at him; ' _The only thing you should eat in the kitchen is food, not ass_ !'  
  
"You know they'd appreciate a free show."  
  
Taehyun bites his lip, unable to argue with that because it's _true_ . He doesn't even begin to count the number of times Sanggyun and Donghan have casually let themselves into his room just to watch him get fucked (usually by Taedong, poor boy never gets any alone time with Taehyun). The two of them have almost made it a game to see how many times they were able to crash in on Taehyun; _what are you saying we're totally not into voyeurism_ Sanggyun would leer when Taedong calls them out, and they would always end up getting scolded by Taehyun afterwards but it's worth it.  
  
_Taehyun secretly loves it though, loves all the attention he's getting, loves how everyone is glued to his every move, loves how he can rile the others up just by the wanton sound of his voice or the sly crook of a finger. You might call it an occupational habit, forever a performer on stage and a performer in bed_ .  
  
"Kenta is so going to beat your ass once he finds out you're fucking me in the kitchen _again_ ," Taehyun laughs. He knows that Kenta would never get angry at him so he would usually direct his anger at the others, and in this case it would be Donghan. "But you'd rather him beat off your dick right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Donghan nudges his leg in between Taehyun's thighs, trying to get him to ride it. The elder sucks in a shuddering breath and Donghan gets confused, unsure as to why Taehyun was already reacting like this when he hasn't done much. He shifts his leg again and _oh, what's this hard thing?_  
  
"Wow hyung, are you...?"  
  
Taehyun looks away bashfully, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "The other day you uh, you said that you wanted to see me with a buttplug..."

 

  
  
_Oh right_ . He recalls the memory of having Taehyun sitting in his lap, munching on popcorn and watching an anime about volleyball on the television ( _the libero of the main team reminded Donghan of Taehyun, both were small, loud and feisty_ ). Taehyun was so absorbed in the show and Donghan can't live his life without annoying others, so he rests his head on Taehyun's shoulder, teeth nibbling and aggravating the skin on Taehyun's ear. Donghan hears him grunt irritably, but not actually tearing his eyes off the screen.  
  
"Taehyunnie- _chan_ ," he whines in a fabricated high-pitched voice, nuzzling his face against Taehyun's neck. "I want you to wear a buttplug."  
  
Disappointingly, the only reaction Donghan got out of Taehyun was the latter shoving his face away with the television remote and a sharp ' _maybe, now keep quiet this match is important_ '. Donghan gives up afterwards, watching as the main character spikes the ball dramatically to win the decisive point and Taehyun flings the now-empty popcorn bowl into the air, cheering boisterously. The power of anime was too compelling. _The weeb wins. For now_ .  


  


"Aw hyung you remembered, I'm so touched." Donghan teases and lets go of Taehyun's wrists, the latter smacking his chest out of embarrassment.  
  
"Shut up Donghan, now fuck me or I'm doing it myself."  
  
"Ooooh I don't mind seeing that."  
  
Taehyun raises an eyebrow and makes a move to leave but Donghan grabs onto his waist to drag him back. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry," Donghan coos, smooching Taehyun smack on the lips to appease him.  
  
Small hands grab at his zipper and pulls it down, reaching in his boxers to wrap around his dick, sloppily stroking it. Donghan in turn palms at Taehyun's crotch, feeling the firm erection under his shorts.  
  
"You're hard already?"  
  
"It's your fault you little bitch you made me wait for nearly an hour..."  
  
"Absence makes the heart grow fonder," Donghan snarks, pulling Taehyun's shorts and boxers down. "I'll make it worth the wait." Taehyun shimmies out of his undergarments, kicking them to the side and he feels two large hands groping his ass, squeezing his butt and teasingly adjusting the plug.  
  
Taehyun has to tiptoe to be able to kiss Donghan properly, their height difference starkingly obvious. Taehyun grasps at his shirt to pull him down and Donghan leans over to meet the kiss, one arm resting on the wall above Taehyun's head, the other pushing the elder's shoulders against the wall, caging him in.  
  
Donghan probes his tongue into Taehyun's mouth, the elder gently sucking on it, mixing their saliva together as their teeth click against each other. Taehyun resumes to lazily stroke Donghan’s dick as they kiss, one of his hands grasping at the shaft to coax it into hardness but does a rather half-assed job at it since without lube, both his hands and the dick are as dry as ~~the author’s~~ Donghan’s sense of humour. Ultimately, Taehyun gets distracted from the task when Donghan starts to fiddle around with the buttplug lodged in him.

Donghan presses a finger against the base of the plug, pushing the plug in to knead against Taehyun’s prostate and Taehyun hisses like a cat in heat, grinding against Donghan to get some sort of relief, his dick gradually leaking precum.  
  
Donghan slips a hand in his back pocket, fishing out a condom packet and ripping the packaging off. He helps to unroll the condom over Taehyun's erection as the elder can’t be bothered to do anything but hang off Donghan’s shoulders ( _if you want to fuck me you’d have to do most of the work Donghan_ ).  
  
"I realized that I forgot to bring lube hyung," Donghan suddenly says, pausing his actions to get Taehyun's attention. "Do you mind if I leave to get it?"  
  
Taehyun shakes his head, he's prepared himself enough and used quite a bit of lube. "It’s fine, I’ve already prepped myself. I can take a little pain."  
  
Donghan frowns slightly at that, but doesn't comment on it. Taehyun may be rather vocal about his petty complaints, but he tends to be quiet when he's hurting. He has to make sure that Taehyun was feeling good too.

 

Donghan doesn’t want to assume, but a thought is nagging at him from the back of his brain.

 

“Does Taedongie treat you roughly during sex?” 

“W-what?” Taehyun is flustered from the sudden change of topic to Taedong, unsure of what exactly brought Donghan to ask him the question. “He’s really sweet to me...unless uh, I ask him to uh….” Taehyun trails off, too embarrassed to finish his sentence.

Donghan raises an eyebrow at that, but otherwise his face remains impassive. “Unless you what hyung?” He prods further, seeing Taehyun flush even more. “I’m just asking because every time I crash in your room when he fucks you I see that our sweet, sweet Taedong is rather...wild with you to say the least. I’m just making sure you’re fine with it.”

Donghan recalls the numerous times he’s seen Taedong making not just hickeys, but flat out biting Taehyun and leaving marks that would last for days but were cleverly hidden under his clothes so that no one other than the JBJ members would find out. Not to mention Taedong’s apparent habit of choking Taehyun to the point of tears. Donghan thinks that he’s seen Taehyun cry more in bed with Taedong than he had during the entire span of filming Produce 101.

 

Donghan can’t deny that that shit looks _hot as fuck_ , but he **is** concerned if Taehyun consents to it.

 

Taehyun bites his lip again, feeling rather mortified that he has to say this with his own two lips, but understands where Donghan is trying to get at. “ _Yes I’m fine Donghan_ ,” He says quietly. “I’m actually...the one asking him...to be a rougher with me.”

“So it’s all on you?”

“ _Yes_.”

Donghan abruptly leans forward, catching Taehyun by surprise, lips hovering beside Taehyun’s ears. “Why am I not surprised to know that you’re into this kind of shit hyung,” he whispers, hands travelling under Taehyun’s shirt to caress at the soft skin of his back, fingers ghosting over and leaving fleeting touches.

“I told you, I’m not fragile.”

Taehyun could _feel_ Donghan grinning lecherously more so than see it. “I wonder if Taedong would mind me stealing you away from him more often. There’s so many things I want to try on you and I can’t lose to him.”

Taehyun’s chin gets lifted so that he’d face Donghan. The younger’s eyes were shining but Taehyun could almost swear that they darkened for a split second.  
  
"You'd look so pretty getting fucked with two dicks. Would you want us to spitroast you?"  
  
Just the thought itself makes Taehyun whimper. He can imagine himself on his hands and knees, Donghan fucking him from the back and the combination of Donghan's hands gripping his hips tightly, digging into his skin and making faint red marks, with kind, caring, yet harsh, _merciless_ Taedong who gently cups his face, massaging and caressing his cheeks tenderly but firmly holding him still to prevent him from wriggling away when Taedong cums down his throat, making him swallow everything.

A wolfish smirk forms on Donghan's face when he sees Taehyun's eyes roll back, in a daze at just the scenario he formed in his mind. "Shhh hyung, I'll make sure to tell Taedongie, we'll take such good care of you."  
  
" _Please_ Donghan," Taehyun pleads, glassy eyes refocusing back on to him, praying that Donghan isn't in one of his teasing moods. "Take it out and fuck me..."  
  
Just this once, Donghan obliges. They don't have much time left until the others come back home anyways. He slowly pulls the plug out, the shaft absolutely _slick_ with the now-warm lubricant which slowly drips down Taehyun's thighs- _fuckin' hell you weren’t kidding, just how much lube did you use hyung_ -hearing Taehyun groan breathily at the loss, and tosses the plug which lands in the middle of Taehyun's shorts (Kenta will _kill_ him if he finds any suspicious liquids staining the floor). Donghan quickly scoops up the dripping lube and slathers it onto his dick, not wanting to hurt Taehyun now despite how many times Taehyun claims he could take the pain. _Not now at least,_ _now’s not the time. Donghan can test his boundaries some other day_.  
  
Donghan turns Taehyun around so that he was facing the wall, and grips his hips tightly, languidly rubbing his dick against the cleft of Taehyun's ass, further spreading the lubricant around messily.  
  
Taehyun starts to hiss in impatience so Donghan quickly inserts his dick in Taehyun's stretched and slicked up hole. It wasn't too difficult, Taehyun wasn't as tight as he usually was after the prep with the buttplug.  
  
Taehyun gasps at the initial penetration, feeling stretched again after that brief period of emptiness. He only gets a brief moment to get used to Donghan’s stretch before the latter begins to piston himself in and out of Taehyun.  
  
"What were you thinking of when you were fucking yourself with the plug?"  
  
"You...I was thinking about you Donghan," Taehyun gasps, trying his best to reply as Donghan finds his prostate and slams into it, pleasure radiating up his spine. "I was thinking bout- _ahhh, how you'd be so much better_."  
  
"So am I?" Donghan grunts, thrusting hard into Taehyun. The image of Taehyun lying down on his bed pop in his mind, thighs spread apart as he fucks himself with the plug, shamelessly moaning out Donghan’s name in the empty dorm, mouth hanging open lewdly from panting, groaning frustratedly when he stops himself from reaching his orgasm because Donghan wasn’t there yet. Donghan’s cock grows harder. "Am I better than that measly plug?"  
  
" _Yes_. You feel so good, fuck me harder Donghan."  
  
Donghan grips his hips so tightly that Taehyun's sure that there's going to be handprints on his skin afterwards. Donghan presses him against the wall, bucking up harshly into Taehyun and the latter cries out, Donghan reaching deep into him and filling him up so good.  
  
"You're so small and cute hyung, I really wanted to see you sandwiched between Hyunbin and Taedong the other day but too bad Kenta stopped me."  
  
Donghan could tell that Taehyun was close to reaching his orgasm, the elder hanging his head low and trying to muffle his moans. He continues to fuck Taehyun, the slapping sound of skin against skin paired with the obscene squelching noises of his dick penetrating Taehyun with the copious amounts of lube filling up the empty dorm.  
  
"You're such a slut hyung," Donghan sneers, trying to rile Taehyun up and he knows that he's succeeded when Taehyun shudders violently in his hold. "Sometimes I wonder how the hell you got all six of us to fuck you at least once but I'm really not surprised."  
  
"S'not my fault you're all so- _ah_ , whipped for me."  
  
Donghan slams into his prostate one more time and Taehyun sees stars, crying out as he shoots his load into the condom, filling it up. He convulses around Donghan, the latter growling as he feels Taehyun's walls constricting around him, and after a few more hard thrusts he reaches his orgasm too, releasing his cum deep into Taehyun in thick ropes.  
  
Taehyun falls limp against the wall, held up by the younger's arms, his legs turning into jelly. Donghan lowers the two of them down to the floor, letting Taehyun kneel on his hands and knees. Taehyun closes his eyes, satisfied from his release. He feels Donghan pulling out of him and he groans, only for his voice to pick up in pitch when he feels the rubbery texture of the butt plug enter him again, preventing any of Donghan's cum from leaking out.  
  
"As hot as it looks, I can't have my cum dripping all over the floor."

Even in his state of exhaustion, Taehyun still has the energy to query. “So why the hell did you give me the condom to use instead of yourself?”

The younger shrugs noncommittally. “I told you hyung, it looks hot.”  
  
Donghan plops down to sit on the floor, tucking his dick back into his pants and zipping it. He reaches out and grabs Taehyun's waist, pulling him to sit in his lap. Taehyun whimpers as he lands on his ass, the plug getting shoved rather unceremoniously into him.  
  
"Oh shit, sorry hyung I forgot you were wearing a plug." Donghan says, but his voice is completely void of remorse.  
  
"Fuckin' asshole you did that on pur-- mmmph," Taehyun starts to bicker but is swiftly silenced, Donghan cupping his chin and turning his head, kissing his lips again to shut him up.  
  
Taehyun rolls his eyes but accepts the kiss regardless. When Donghan breaks the kiss Taehyun turns to his side to curl against his chest. Before he forgets, Donghan pulls off the used condom from Taehyun’s now-limp cock, tying it up and tossing it lightly into the nearby trashcan (thank goodness he didn’t miss and the condom didn’t burst, Donghan wouldn’t hear the end of it from Kenta and Taehyun would never stop making fun of him for having a shit aim).  
  
"Where'd you even get the buttplug?" Donghan questions, fingers playing with the strands of hair on Taehyun’s fringe. He didn't see Taehyun as the type who'd come sauntering into a sex shop to get things for himself or others for that matter.  
  
"Sanggyunnie bought it for me as gag gift a few weeks ago as a 'congratulatory present' for being appointed as JBJ's leader," Taehyun explains, the tips of his ears turning pink as he recalls Sanggyun pushing the bag in his arms (it wasn't even wrapped!), and ominously whispering ' _I better see you using it or else_ ' into his ear before leaving. "Admittedly it ended up being less of a gag than I thought..."  
  
"Sanggyunnie hyung is going to be mad when he sees that you're using it for me instead of him." Donghan casually spreads Taehyun's thighs to eye the plug nestled in between his asscheeks. Now that he gets to observe the dark red plug better, he does have to admit that Sanggyun has good taste. _The handle was jewel-encrusted for fuck's sake_ . Taehyun's asshole was now more _nunbusyeo shining shining_ than the star fans bought under Kenta's name.  
  
"He only said that he wants me to use it. I'm free to use it whenever I want." Taehyun shrugs.  
  
The squeaking sound of their front door interrupts their conversation (they should really ~~lube up~~ oil the hinges), and Donghan is slapped back to reality. _Kenta_ .  
  
Gripping the underside of Taehyun's thighs and back, he hoists his body close to his chest. Taehyun squeaks in surprise as he scrambles to wrap his legs around Donghan's waist and arms around his neck- _you could've warned me first!_ -to stop himself from falling.  
  
Kenta arrives in the kitchen, planning to store all the groceries that they bought, only to find a pantless, disheveled-looking Taehyun being carried by Donghan, the latter's eyes wide like a deer trapped in the headlights. Kenta just sighs.  
  
"Really Donghan? Right in front of my salad?"  
  
"We don't even have salad here." Donghan replies, regaining composure and reverting back to his usual snide self when he sees that Kenta hasn't immediately grilled him about fucking in the kitchen.  
  
Kenta swiftly upturns a plastic bag on the dining table and bags of frozen vegetables come pouring out. He glares pointedly at Donghan.  
  
" _There_ . Now shut up and let me meme you brat." At this point Kenta has basically given up on lecturing everyone on proper fornication etiquettes, they don't even listen to him in the first place (cue another exasperated sigh).  
  
Kenta spots Taehyun's shorts a crumpled mess on the floor and he can feel a vein popping on his head. "I really hope that there's nothing on the floor I _swear_ that I'm gonna bleach the entire surface along with your face--"  
  
" _Donghaaaan_ , hurry up I can feel the plug slipping out..."  
  
Their attention was diverted back to their leader, and Donghan takes this opportunity to wriggle his way out of Kenta's impending nagging.  
  
"Gotta go Kenta hyung, the princess needs to be attended to. Bye!"  
  
With that, Donghan has the cheek to wink at him, scampering away with Taehyun in his arms before Kenta could do anything about it (he could vaguely hear Taehyun muttering _I'm not a princess you idiot sandwich_ under his breath).  
  
The two bump into Taedong near the front door, the boy cleaning up the mess that were the numerous shoes scattered around (they should really tell Hyunbin to stop buying more shoes). Donghan stops walking to let Taedong plant a kiss on both their cheeks, and he could faintly feel Taedong's hand discreetly pushing the plug further into Taehyun, the latter's breath softly hitching in his ear.  
  
"Taedongie, could you help me wash my shorts, please?" Taehyun asks, eyes sparkling in an attempt to persuade him to do his bidding. Not as if he has to do anything though, Taedong is way too far up Taehyun's ass ~~in more ways than one~~ .  
  
"Whatever you say baby," Taedong ruffles his hair and gives him one more peck on the forehead before walking away to fulfil his orders.  
  
(Donghan feels his skin crawling in _cringe_ at how mushy the two of them are to with each other but he can't deny that that shit's cute as heck .)  
  
Kenta massages his temple, a headache starting to throb underneath his skin. (He sometimes curses his fans for fantasizing him being in a group with a bunch of kids, but he reminds himself that they're the reason he's debuting so he refrains from bitching about it.)  
  
In the corners of his eyes he sees Taedong picking up Taehyun's shorts lying abandoned on the floor. Taedong merely smiles and nods at him before leaving to do the laundry. _At least this kid listens to me_ , Kenta starts to think, but then he remembers that Taedong's usually the one making Taehyun wail in the dead of the night, causing everyone to lose what little sleep they have.  
  
_Scratch that, he's just as bad as the rest of them_ . It's no wonder he finds Hyunbin occasionally sleeping on the living room couch in the mornings.  
  
Yongguk stares at Taehyun's ass and the butt plug in him as Donghan walks past him to head for the bathroom, thinking that it looks _really cute_ in Taehyun. He gets distracted from his obscene thoughts when he feels the brush of fur against his leg and he looks down to see Tolbi affectionately smooshing its face against him. The cat looks up at him and meows loudly.  
  
"I should buy Taehyunnie hyung a plug with a tail attached," Yongguk muses. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments (even very simple or short ones!) and kudos are very much appreciated! <3
> 
> Also me mentioning Gordon Ramsay makes me wonder if anyone has wrote a fic about him but knowing the internet I won't be surprised to see one HAHHAHA
> 
> Feel free to yell at me about Taehyun or JBJ on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hyonipoison) teehee


End file.
